This invention relates to a flashlight. In particular, it relates to a flashlight for use to exhibit a strong light source.
Many flashlight configurations are known. The various known flashlights are often not as simple and inexpensive to manufacture as desirable, while at the same time having effective characteristics of a strong light source, longevity and an ability to work reliably in appropriate conditions.
The invention is directed to providing a flashlight which minimizes the disadvantages of known flashlights.
By the present invention, there is provided a flashlight which minimizes the disadvantages of known flashlights.
A battery flashlight is provided. The flashlight has a body with a barrel and a head. There are contacts between an LED light source and multiple cells in a portion above the barrel. A switch device is located at the bottom of the barrel. A spring is located on the underside of a housing for mounting the LED of the flashlight. Above the housing and the LEDs there is a cap which screws onto the barrel and the cap forms the head.
At the bottom of the barrel, and below the battery cells there is the switch for operating the flashlight. The switch is mounted on a tray which holds the cells and at the top of the tray there is the housing mounting the LED.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.